Aku menyukaimu
by Uzukachi
Summary: Aku menyukaimu Sasuke...hanya aku, Uzumaki Naruto yang menyukaimu. SasuNaru! Sedikit berasa NaruSasu


Halo! Uzumaki Shieru kembali lagi dengan fic oneshoot terbaru! XD *tepuk tangan dong*

Fic ini terinspirasi dari doujin NaruSasu *judulnya lupa* yang aku lihat di youtube. Hanya saja kali ini ceritanya agak berbeda dan di bumbui SasuNaru :D

Ah, kalau gitu selamat membaca! ^^

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Aku menyukaimu © Uzumaki Shieru**

**WARNING: OOC, Shonen-Ai, Boy x Boy, berdasarkan sudut pandang Naruto.**

**KALAU TIDAK SUKA, TIDAK USAH BACA, KALAU PERLU TEKAN TOMBOL BACK! ^^**

.

.

.

Bosan teme...aku bosan melihatmu sedang asyik membersihkan alat-alat ninjamu itu. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada temanmu ini yang hanya duduk di kursi meja belajarmu sambil melihatmu dengan penuh kegalauan? Katakan sesuatu teme...uuuhh aku tidak tahan lagi! Aku ingin...memakanmu!

"Teme jelek!" seru Naruto. Sasuke pura-pura tak mendengar dan tetap sibuk dengan alat-alat ninjanya.

"Pantat ayam," ujar Naruto

'TWITCH'

Tiga kerutan muncul di dahi Sasuke. 'Sabar Sasuke, biarkan saja usuratonkachi itu!' batinnya

"Teme...aku tidak tahan~" Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke—ah lebih tepatnya menerjang?

"GYAAAAA...!" Sasuke teriak histeris karena Naruto menggigit...pipinya!

Dengan reflek Sasuke melempar kunainya.

"Gyaaa!" Naruto sempat menghindar—tapi itu membuat rambut bagian atasnya terpotong sedikit.

"Kau hampir membunuhku teme!" seru Naruto

"Itu gara-gara kau idiot!" seru Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Aah..aku menyukaimu Sasuke. Jika marah kau terlihat lucu. Ingin membuatku tertawa. Kau tahu? Hanya Uzumaki Naruto yang dapat membuat Uchiha Sasuke OOC seperti itu.

"Aku bosan teme~" ucap Naruto.

"Aku juga bosan tahu! Kakashi-Sensei juga sedang sakit. Tak ada misi yang perlu kita terima. Latihanpun percuma, di luar sedang hujan." ucap Sasuke—masih sibuk dengan alat-alat ninjanya.

"Santai saja bicaranya, teme." sindir Naruto

"Usuratonkachi," decak Sasuke pelan.

"Eh? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu teme?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Ck, kau diam saja di situ dobe! Tak usah berbicara hal-hal yang tidak penting. Kau memang idi—"

Belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sebuah tangan tan mulai menyentuh—ah lebih tepatnya meraba perut Sasuke, dan sukses membuat baju Sasuke terbuka ke atas.

"Hehe...aku menyukaimu teme."

Hening seketika..

"GYAAAAA!" Naruto teriak histeris karena hampir terkena jurus api Sasuke. "Panas! Panas!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk rambutnya yang sedikit terbakar.

"Dobe idiot!"

Sasuke...aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku suka dengan reaksimu. Wajah yang biasanya dingin itu, kini berhiaskan semburat merah. Kan sudah bilang, hanya aku yang dapat menemukan sisi seorang Uchiha yang lain. Dan aku suka sisi yang satu ini. Manis...

"Kenapa melihatku begitu dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang kini tak mengurusi alat-alat ninjanya lagi. Sepertinya Uchiha yang satu ini mulai terganggu dengan keberadaan Uzumaki. Mulai bad mood ternyata.

"Mau main sesuatu, Suke?" Naruto menyeringai.

'Glek'

Sasuke menelan ludah. Argghh pandangan Naruto membuat Sasuke berkeringat dingin. 'Biarkan saja si idiot itu Sasuke, jangan tergoda!' batinnya mulai gelisah.

Aku menyukaimu Sasuke...aku tidak tahan dengan kebosanan ini. Bolehkah aku...menciummu?

'Cup'

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Sasuke.

Naruto mencium Sasuke. Dan hal itu membuat pipi Sasuke merona.

"Manisnyaaa~ biarkan aku memelukmu teme!" Naruto memeluk Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Le-lepas dobe! Se-sesaaak..."

Naruto tak mengubris perkataan Sasuke. Ia tetap memeluk sang teme tercinta.

Bzziit cipp cipp cipp

"E-eh? Suara apa itu Sasuke? Perutmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau masih sayang nyawa kan Naruto? Lebih baik menjauh dariku.."

'Glek'

Naruto menelan ludah. Nada Sasuke terdengar berbahaya.

"Chidori," gumam Sasuke.

Naruto reflek melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauhi Sasuke.

"Hehe..." Naruto tertawa hambar. "Te-tenang teme...to-tolong hilangkan Chidorimu itu...kau tak mau rumahmu hancur sebagian kan?"

Sasuke mendengus. Akhirnya ia berbalik dan kembali pada pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Naruto hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

Teme...kau begitu dingin. Atau kau tak suka dengan keberadaanku? Kalau tak suka, kenapa kau tak mengusirku saja dari rumahmu? Oh atau sekalian saja mengusirku dari kehidupanmu. Beres kan?

"Sasuke." panggil Naruto pelan.

"Mau apa lagi kau dobe?" Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Aku menyukaimu." ucap Naruto memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

Dan tanpa sadar Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Uke agresif," ujar sang Uchiha lalu mencium bibir sang Uzumaki. Ciuman itu membuat tubuh keduanya jatuh tersungkur.

"Mungkin aku tak perlu bersabar lagi dobe. Kau yang memulai semuanya." ucap Sasuke yang sekarang berada di atas tubuh Naruto.

"Kau tahu apa Zodiack ku?" tanya Sasuke

"Leo." jawab Naruto

"Benar. Dan kau sudah membuat Singa terbangun dari tidurnya, dobe." Sasuke menyeringai.

Harga dirimu terlalu tinggi, teme. Dan aku yakin hanya aku yang bisa menurunkan harga diri Uchihamu itu. Ya, hanya Uzumaki Naruto yang dapat melakukannya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Naruto."

Memakan atau di makan? Naruto tak peduli. Kini sang Uzumaki hanya melingkarkan tangannya di leher sang Uchiha, menikmati setiap sentuhan sang Seme tercinta.

END

Gimana? XD Bagus nggak? Bagus nggak? Ba— *di timpuk reader*

Kalau gitu aku minta kritik dan sarannya ya! ^^

Flame di terima! Asalkan membangun dan menggunakan bahasa berpendidikan. Jangan jadi flamer pengecut yang nggak log in :P

Oh iya, btw fic I Just Wanna Say I Love You besok baru di update, tunggu ya! :D

Ok, kalau gitu...

R

E

V

I

E

W

\(#'~'#)/


End file.
